The Book of Dash Part 1: Cataclysm
by GrandmasterDash
Summary: <html><head></head>This is not your typical story; it is a story of tragedy, sacrifice and loss in a world that was never meant to be.  With the emergence of an ancient evil, even the greatest of heroes shall fall...  Rated T for blood and violence.  Part 1 of 3.</html>
1. Business as Usual

**The Book of Dash Part 1: Cataclysm**

By: GrandmasterDash

Chapter 1: Business as Usual

This story is not one for the faint of heart. It is one of sorrow and of pain, but it is a story only I can tell. This story is my own, but you're probably wondering who I am. More on that later, but for now, let us go back in time to a… happier time.

The year is 2016, and the place is Mobius (or as we call it, The Old-Time World). Sonic the Hedgehog was having a typical day at his apartment relaxing. Dr. Eggman had not attacked since their last battle 5 years ago, so he spends his time relaxing and thinking about his future.

"Wow, I'm so bored," thought Sonic with a big yawn. "I haven't seen any action in a long time. Maybe ol' Egghead's finally given up… maybe I should settle down and retire from this whole saving the world thing…"

Suddenly, a voice from the floor below called, "Sonic, come down here quickly! We've got trouble!"

Sonic rushed downstairs to Tails' Workshop to see what all the commotion was about. Sure enough, his best friend Tails was waiting for him. He was typing on his supercomputer when he heard Sonic come in.

"Oh, there you are, Sonic," said Tails.

"What's up, Tails? You sounded pretty concerned."

"Sonic, take a look at this," said Tails as he typed away.

Tails pulled up a security camera feed from Station Square on his monitor. On the screen, it showed a familiar-looking giant robot attacking the city.

Sonic recognized it immediately. "Aww, man… Eggman just doesn't know when to quit…"

"All the same, Sonic, we can't let him destroy the city," said Tails with a sigh. "I'll fire up the Tornado so we can-"

But before Tails could finish his sentence, Sonic had already left to confront Eggman. To them, it seemed like business as usual. However, it had only just begun.


	2. Evil on the Wind

Chapter 2: Evil on the Wind

High in the sky, on Angel Island, Knuckles the Echidna was guarding the Master Emerald as usual. Today, it is eerily quiet on the island, so Knuckles sits on the altar, looking at the sky and thinking.

"The sky is always so clear up here," Knuckles thought to himself. "While I wish I could shirk my duty sometimes, I always think back to this sky and am at peace…"

As he was thinking, a strong gust of wind knocked him off the altar. Struggling to hold on as the wind blew around the steps; he eventually lost his footing and fell flat on his face at the bottom of the altar.

As Knuckles picked himself up off the ground, a harsh, almost demonic voice resonated from the direction of the wind.

"Guardian of the Master Emerald, I am the being who lives within the Dark Emerald… You will soon learn to fear me, for it is in your blood…"

"What's going on?" Knuckles said. "Am I dreaming? I… I must be dreaming; the wind can't-"

"SILENCE!"

When the voice shouted, the wind began to swirl around the island. It swirled faster and faster until it became a funnel cloud that surrounded the entire island.

Dumbstruck, all Knuckles could say was, "T… this… is no dream…"


	3. Reminiscence

Chapter 3: Reminiscence

Tails, flying through the sky in the Tornado, was hurrying to Sonic's location. As he flew, he quietly thought to himself about the events of the past 5 years.

Tails thought back to May of 2013, the day when Knuckles and Rouge the Bat finally admitted their feelings for each other. Although reluctant to admit it at first, Knuckles had needed Rouge for multiple reasons; believe it or not, the tough-as-nails echidna actually gets lonely on Angel Island.

Also, Rouge had shared a similar feeling towards Knuckles. Working for the government paid well, but her life was always too busy for her to find a man. However, she retired after their last battle with Eggman, and Knuckles took a chance and asked Rouge out. One thing led to another, and in July, they were married.

Around the same time, Tails had sparked up a romance with Blaze the Cat, who had attended Knuckles and Rouge's wedding. Blaze and Tails were always faithful to each other, but Tails wanted to truly cement their relationship. So, in February of 2014, Tails proposed to Blaze during a romantic dinner together. She accepted, and they were married in March.

After the wedding, Sonic couldn't stand being alone. All of his closest friends were married, but Sonic hasn't dated anyone in years. As he wondered what to do, Amy began visiting more often. Eventually, he couldn't deny it any longer; he had always loved Amy.

At that point, around June of 2015, he asked Amy out. Since then, Sonic and Amy have been dating. Elsewhere, Blaze and Rouge had both given birth to the next generation. Rouge gave birth to a girl, Ruby, who is now 3 and has red fur, wings, and big blue eyes. Blaze, on the other hand, gave birth to identical twins, one boy and one girl. Now both 2, their names are Kim and Miles Jr. and they look just like their father.

"Why am I thinking about this?" Tails thought. "I have no time to reminisce; I've gotta find Sonic!"

With that, Tails cleared his head and flew towards Station Square.


	4. The Proclamation

Chapter 4: The Proclamation

Back on Angel Island, Knuckles is trapped within the storm surrounding the altar. No matter how hard he fights to escape, the strong winds keep pushing him back. Seeing no other course of action, he calls out to the mysterious voice in the wind.

"Who are you?" Knuckles cried. "What do you want from me?"

"The beings on this planet are feeble and weak," the voice responded. "They are an eyesore and must be destroyed…"

"Destroyed…? No, I won't let you destroy this planet!"

Then, the voice addressed him by name. "You have no power over my decision, Knuckles the Echidna… In one year, I will come to destroy this planet… Enjoy your peace… while it still lasts…Ha ha ha ha ha!"

With those last words, the voice faded away and the wind calmed. Knuckles, still shocked by the voice's proclamation, fell to his knees.

At that moment, a familiar voice called out. "Daddy, are you okay?"

As he turned around to see who the voice was, he was slapped across the face as another voice brought him to his senses. "Snap out of it, Knuclehead."

Sure enough, Rouge and Ruby were standing next to him. Ruby, with a happy look on her face, ran over to Knuckles and hugged him.

"Daddy, you're all better!" said Ruby cheerfully.

"Hey, Ruby! How's my little girl today?"

"Ruby, run along now," said Rouge. "Daddy and I need to talk alone, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy, I'll leave you alone. Bye-bye!"

With that, Ruby flew off into the clouds. Rouge made sure she was safe before turning around.

"What the hell happened to you just now? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I have… a ghost from my ancestor's past…"

Knuckles then explained to his wife what he saw. She looked at him like he was crazy, but she knew it was the truth.

"If this is all true, you better go and warn Blue Boy and his friends. We're gonna need all the help we can get if this thing is that powerful."

"But what about Ruby?" Knuckles said. "We can't just leave her here alone!"

Don't worry, honey," Rouge replied. "I'll make sure she's safe. Just go warn him and come back."

"But-"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by Rouge's lips on his. After a long, passionate kiss, he left without saying a word.


	5. Eggman's Project

Chapter 5: Eggman's Project

For the first time in 5 years, Eggman had set out to create his ultimate city, Eggmanland. His plan seemed simplistic; he would lure Sonic out of hiding by attacking Station Square then crush him like an ant beneath his boot. As Sonic watched Eggman from a nearby building, it seemed like Eggman was getting desperate.

"Oh, Sonic," Eggman chuckled. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, you little blue rat!"

"Looking for me, Egghead?" Sonic shouted.

Almost instantly, Eggman turned his machine around to attack Sonic. Unfortunately, he seemed to have disappeared.

"That's odd…" Eggman thought. "I could have sworn I-"

Suddenly, Eggman's cockpit was hit hard from behind by Sonic's Homing Attack. The impact actually knocked Eggman out of his seat.

As Sonic landed on the nearest building, he once again shouted to Eggman. "Really, Eggman? Another giant robot? You gotta do better than that!"

"Oh, there you are," Eggman said with a smirk. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing, Eggman. Where've you been for the last 5 years? You chicken out or something?"

"Hardly, Sonic. I was merely formulating a new plan. This time, however, it is you who will be defeated."

"In your dreams, Eggy! You're going-"

Suddenly, Eggman pressed a button on his console. Before Sonic could react, he was trapped inside a glass tank. Sonic tried to escape, but an electric field around the glass bounced him back.

"Now then," said Eggman with a smile. "Time for Phase 1 of Project E-2016; Clone Generation 1!"

Suddenly, Sonic's arm was jabbed with 3 syringes. As the machine drained his blood, all Sonic could do was scream in pain.


	6. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

Knuckles, gliding down from Angel Island, was quietly thinking to himself about the events that transpired on the island. Still somewhat in shock, he was afraid; afraid for the planet and for his child's safety.

"I've never felt such fear before," Knuckles thought. "But if fearing this power…this evil power…was in my blood, it was for a good reason. What can I do against such an evil force?"

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Eggman and Sonic's battle. At this point, Sonic was trying to fight back, but he was slowly losing blood and consciousness. Eggman, unsympathetic towards Sonic, just sat there and laughed.

"Ho ho ho ho! Everything is going exactly as planned! Soon, my dream will finally be realized!"

"Not if I can help it, Eggman," Knuckles said. "Release him now, or I'll make you!"

Knuckles then proceeded to tear the machine apart, starting with the case that held Sonic. With one mighty punch, he deactivated the electric field and shattered the glass. However, Eggman was not deterred, for the syringes were dug too deep into Sonic's skin to be removed manually.

Eggman then proceeded to taunt Knuckles. "You don't scare me, Knucklehead; only I know the security code to release the syringes."

"Wanna bet, Eggman?" a voice called out.

Sure enough, Tails was hanging from the back of Eggman's robot. Using a special device, he managed to override the security system and released the syringes.

"No, no, NOOO! This is impossible!" Eggman shouted.

"Now it's your turn to suffer, Eggman!" said Knuckles, winding up a punch.

Knuckles jumped up to the cockpit and, with one punch, knocked it clean off the robot's shoulders. When it was knocked off, it transformed into an Eggmobile and began flying away.

"It doesn't matter if you have defeated me," Eggman said to his foes below. "I already have what I came for, and I will return in one year to destroy you all! Until we meet again, fools!"

With those last words, Eggman had escaped. However, taking Sonic's blood was not the end of his plan; it only spelled the beginning of the end.


	7. The Last Year of Peace

Chapter 7: The Last Year of Peace

Sonic awoke to find himself in a dark place. He called to the darkness, but all he heard was his own voice echoing back.

Suddenly, a woman screamed in pain. "That voice…" Sonic thought. "Amy? Is that you?"

He heard the scream again, but it was close. He turned around to the source of the scream, but what he saw next scared him out of his wits.

What he saw was Amy, crying over a tombstone. On the tombstone was written, _Rest in Peace Sonic the Hedgehog_.

"Is that…my grave? Am I…dead? That can't be right…I'm still here, right?"

Suddenly, Amy's head turned a full 180 degrees around. The thing that looked like Amy then smiled and laughed.

"You fool…" it said in a demonic voice. "This is not just a dream…it is your fate…I will make sure of that…"

At that point, Sonic woke up. Scared half to death, he sighed in relief that it was a dream.

"What the hell was that about?" Sonic thought. "Wait a minute… Where am I now?"

Looking around, Sonic found himself in a small hospital room. His arm was bandaged from the shoulder down, and an IV was in a different arm giving him nutrients.

Before he could move, Amy walked into the room. "Hey, Sonic! Looks like you're feeling better," she said with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Amy. Where's everyone else? Are they okay?"

"Don't worry about it, my little Sonikku," said Amy, cuddling Sonic. "Everyone else is fine; we've all been worrying about you!"

"Thanks, Amy," said Sonic, returning the embrace. "I knew you would be here for me."

"It's not just me, silly," said Amy. "We're all here for you!"

Just then, Tails, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, and their children walked in the room. Everyone was not only happy, but relieved that Sonic survived at all. Sonic had been hospitalized for 2 weeks, so their concern was genuine. After some rejoicing and get well soon gifts, everyone except Knuckles left the room.

"What's up, Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "You look scared; are you okay?"

"Sonic, I didn't intend to end up rescuing you 2 weeks ago. I came to warn you about something."

"Warn me? Warn me about what?"

Knuckles then explained the odd vision he had on Angel Island. It actually shocked Sonic a bit; the thought of something that powerful made his spines stand up on end.

"So, we only have one more year of peace?" Sonic said.

"Unfortunately, yes."

With those words, Knuckles left. Sonic, uneasy about Knuckles' vision and his own, began to plan how he would spend the last year of peace.


	8. The 3 Sonic Destroyers

Chapter 8: The 3 Sonic Destroyers

Eggman, now back at his hidden base, was busy working on his computer. By obtaining Sonic's blood, he had now mapped the hedgehog's entire genome in exactly 11 months. Separated into 3 containers, Eggman manipulated the genes in the sample ever so slightly, in order to construct clones that would do his bidding without question. He also wanted clones that could be more powerful than Sonic.

"It's been 11 months since I was defeated, but with Sonic's DNA at my control, it will be my last defeat… Computer, initiate Cloning Phase 2!"

"YES, DR. ROBOTNIK," a computer's voice stated. "INITIATING CLONING PHASE 2 NOW."

As the cloning chamber powered up, Eggman saw his clones slowly beginning to take shape. Each clone had their own capsule to grow and be aged in, in order to prevent cross-contamination. Eggman watched in awe as he the fruits of his labor come to life.

The machine stopped after a full 45-minute cycle. At that moment, Eggman opened the first capsule.

The clone in the first capsule got up very quickly from the floor and began stretching out his muscles. He was orange in color, with dark green eyes and very short spines on his head. He was also much thinner than Sonic and seemed very confident.

After he was done stretching, he finally noticed Eggman out of the corner of his eye. "So, you're our master?" he said with a confused look on his face. "I would have thought you would be taller, but who am I to complain?"

"Yes, I am indeed your master. I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world. You are my creation, and your name shall be…Speedy."

"Speedy, huh?" he said with a smirk. "I like that name. You're not half bad; I guess I can serve you."

"Excellent! Now then," Eggman said. "Let's wake up your siblings, shall we?"

Eggman then released the locks on the second capsule. The clone, who looked very similar to Sonic, got up slowly from the ground.

This clone was red in color, with blue eyes and white tips on the ends of his spines. Other than wearing thick, oval-shaped glasses, he looked very much like Sonic in body shape.

"Greetings, Dr. Robotnik," the clone said. "My name is Blur; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Ho ho! I would have expected as much from a clone designed to read minds!" Eggman said with a smile. "You really do seem like my best creation, Blur. Keep up the good work!"

"Thank you, Doctor. Now then, let's see how the next clone fares."

"Yes, good idea."

With that, Eggman opened the third and final capsule. A clone came out that was much different from the rest.

This clone was a female, with blue fur, green eyes, and long, outward-curved spines. She was very well built for a female, but was also very shy and did not speak to Eggman at first.

"Well, this one's not much of a talker," Eggman said.

"It's alright, Sonette," Blur said calmly. "This man is our master, Dr. Robotnik."

Finally, Sonette spoke. "It's…n…nice to…meet you…sir."

"Alright then, everything's ready," Eggman said. "Now, my creations, your first order is this: you three are to kill Sonic the Hedgehog at all costs!"

With that order, the 3 clones set off to kill Sonic. At that moment, Sonic's fate was sealed.


	9. Day of Reckoning

Chapter 9: Day of Reckoning

In the Last Year of Peace, something happened that none of Sonic's friends had ever suspected; Sonic proposed to Amy. Sonic, realizing that time was precious, thought that waiting too long would only lead to breaking Amy's heart. So, in March of that year, he proposed. Naturally, she accepted, and they were married in the same month.

Now, on November 7th, 2017, Sonic was relaxing in his apartment, not even thinking of the vision he had or of the evil on the horizon. By that time, Amy was 7 months pregnant, and Sonic was most concerned about what to name their child. However, on this day, the peace they had enjoyed would be shattered.

At 12:00 pm, a mysterious note was slid under Sonic's front door. When Amy opened the door, however, nobody was there. Concerned, she ran upstairs to find Sonic.

"Sonic!" she yelled.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Sonic asked. "You look scared; are you alright?"

"Sonic, I found this note slid under the front door. I went to check the door, but no one was there. I think this note is from Eggman, but I can't be sure."

"What? Why would Eggman send me a note?"

Amy then handed Sonic the note. Oddly enough, the handwriting on the note looked a lot like his. On the note, it said;

_Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_ I regret to inform you that today is the day you will die. Unless you want to see all of Mobius destroyed, meet us in the Green Hill Zone at 3:00 pm. Also, you should bring some friends; you're going to need them if you want even a chance to survive._

_Ciao,_

_Blur the Hedgehog_

At that point, Sonic knew what had happened; Eggman had used his blood to clone him. Seeing no other alternative, he decided to seek out the clones.

"Amy, wait here for me, okay?" Sonic said with concern. "If anything happens, call me."

"But, what about the others?" Amy asked. "You can't just charge into battle alone!"

Then, Sonic embraced Amy in a hug. "Don't worry, Amy. I promise you I'll come home, one way or another."

With one last kiss, Sonic rushed off to fight the clones alone. However, for once in his life, Sonic was truly afraid.


	10. Sonic's Last Stand

Chapter 10: Sonic's Last Stand

Sonic arrived in Green Hill Zone just 1 minute before the expected time. Sure enough, the 3 clones were waiting for him. At first, no one spoke; the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Then, Blur, who didn't make eye contact at first, noticed the hedgehog's presence and spoke.

"Ah, there you are, Sonic," Blur said with a smirk. "Right on time as usual."

"Just who do you think you are, anyway?" Sonic said angrily. "I've seen what you did in Station Square!"

Suddenly, Sonette shuddered, thinking back to the carnage they caused 2 months ago; a mass genocide of 300,000 people in Station Square.

"But…" she said nervously. "I…I didn't…"

"Enough talk," Speedy said bluntly. "You talk tough, but I wanna see what you've really got."

"All right then," Blur said. "Since you're so eager, Speedy, you can go first."

"Hmph, fine by me."

Sonic and Speedy then stretched out, readying themselves for battle. When preparations were complete, the battlers watched, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Let's go," Speedy said. "Prepare to die!"

With that, the battle was on. Speedy started off with a flurry of ultra-fast punches and kicks. Sonic, matching his incredible speed, managed to block every hit.

"You're pretty good," Speedy smirked. "No wonder they call you the fastest thing alive. However, if that's all you've got, you won't even be able to keep up with me."

"How do ya figure that?" Sonic said. "From the looks of things so far, we're pretty much even."

"Not really; at least, not when I have this."

At that moment, Speedy pulled out a Chaos Emerald. Holding it tightly in his hand, he then activated it with these two words:

"CHAOS…TURBO!"

Speedy began to glow with crackling energy, then took off at almost the speed of light. In an instant, Sonic's land speed record was shattered. At that point, he knew this battle could be his last.


	11. The Promise

Chapter 11: The Promise

Sonic fought against the clones for what seemed like hours. Speedy, using his Chaos Sprint ability, moved faster than Sonic, catching him off guard. Blur usually followed up his high-speed assaults with his own Chaos power, forming shapes from the rocks to trap or attack Sonic as he avoided Speedy's attacks. As they continued their assault, Sonette watched from the sidelines, wishing she could do something to help Sonic.

Eventually, the battle began to take its toll on Sonic. Almost crumpling to the ground in pain, Sonic was battered, bruised, and coughing up blood.

"Look at that, Blur," Speedy said with a smirk. "The hedgehog looks like he's running on fumes. Can we kill him now?"

"Actually, Speedy, I have something else in mind…"

At that point, he called Sonette over to them. Hesitant at first, she eventually stepped over.

"Sonette, you've been awful inactive. Why don't you finish the rat off?"

"Wh...what? I…I can't…"

"Don't be shy, Sonette," said Speedy. "We'll be sure to send his body to the Doctor later."

As Sonette stood over Sonic, she tried to shut out her personal beliefs. However, perhaps because she was so much like Sonic, she stood by her beliefs and defended Sonic.

"No…I…I won't let you kill him…You can't make me go against my beliefs!"

"What?" Sonic said. "Sonette, why are you protecting me?"

"Because…Sonic…you are like me. Promise me, Sonic…promise me you will continue to protect this planet…even if it kills you."

"How dare you defy the Doctor, Sonette," Speedy said angrily. "If you won't kill him, I'll kill you!"

Speedy, angered by Sonette's disobedience, rushed forward with a sharp rock. Before she could react, the rock was jabbed through her heart. She fell to the ground, dying painfully at Sonic's feet.

This was the last straw for Sonic. Taking the Chaos Emerald she held with her, Sonic took in the gem's power and began to glow with crackling blue energy.

"Sonette, I will keep that promise, no matter what!"


End file.
